Green is his Middle Name
by Longbourn22
Summary: A prompt from Greengirl82! Hotch is jealous of Emily and Dave being so close together, not knowing why!


Another awesome prompt from Greengirl82! Hotch is jealous of Emily and Dave, not knowing why!

Thank you Greengirl82 for this idea!

And thank you to my wonderful beta, HGRHfan35! You're the best!

I don't own CM or its primary characters!

Enjoy!

…

Green is his middle name

.

Carolyn Baker Rossi passed away peacefully in the arms of her ex-husband. Dave Rossi buried her next to their still-born son. He knew she was finally at peace, being next to their son. Rest in peace, Carolyn.

_Sigh._

But Dave was not at peace yet. He was full of guilt; if he were to know about her condition back then, he would have consulted the best doctors for her! He could help slow down the progression of the disease or something!

In the end, he was helpless. And he hated feeling helpless. He loved Carolyn, always had even though they divorced twenty years ago but at that time, separation was the best thing for them, under the circumstances surrounding the birth and death of their only son. But that was twenty years ago. They had forgiven each other and moved on. But they couldn't move back together as the memories were still too raw.

And now? They had matured and should have realized that maybe given another chance, they could be together again.

_Sigh._

"You're doing it again, Dave." Emily said as she was sitting across from him in his office.

He looked from the pictured frame of Carolyn to Emily, "You still here?"

"Will be until you stop sighing, groaning and blaming yourself."

Dave snorted, "I don't need anyone. So scat."

Emily chuckled, "You don't scare so easily. You're more like the Teddy bear I used to have when I was a kid."

"You still are a kid! Go hug your damn bear and leave me alone!" He said gruffly.

Emily shook her head, "You're not going to get rid of me easily and acting a sore isn't going to get rid of me."

"Whatever."

"Funny seeing you using that word, it's more for the younger generation. But it's nice to see you connecting with the world." She leaned back but kept her eyes on him.

It was a natural thing for her; her nurturing instincts wanted to make things better for her friend. It was a shock to learn about Dave's ex-wife's condition and how it had progressed so rapidly. It hit Dave hard to see Carolyn suffering and him being helpless.

Emily knew he had visited the cemetery every day. It was hard. And now she wanted him to know that he had a friend in her.

"Why are you bugging me?" Dave glared at her.

"You need a friend right now."

"I don't need a friend, I don't need anyone! I…I…couldn't help him, I couldn't help her…" tears began to flow down his slightly wrinkled cheeks into his goatee but he didn't make a move to wipe them.

Emily, tears in her eyes, stood up and grabbed a box of tissue. She walked around his desk and stood beside him and held out the box.

He made no move to take it.

Sighing, Emily pulled a couple out and gently wiped his tears for him.

Hotch was walking towards Dave, his intent was to inquire about his friend. Since he came back from taking some time off to mourn for Carolyn, he had been quiet. Too quiet for Hotch's liking which was not like Dave at all.

He opened his mouth to speak as he approached Dave's office door when he saw the scene.

They were too close together and what Emily was doing, a tender motion, was not what Hotch had expected. His heart lurched; the scene before him bothered him.

Without a word, he turned around and left; luckily for him, they didn't know he saw them.

Wearing a more pronounced frown, he stepped into his office and slammed his door shut.

The vibration jarred Dave and he realized Emily was standing close to him. He leaned back and said, "Emily, thank you. And I'm sorry for being an ass."

Nodding, she moved back to her seat, "Dave, you don't have to apologize; these past couple of weeks must have been hell for you and to watch her…" She couldn't finish as she thought about his agony to watch her passed on.

Dave sighed again, "Thanks anyways, kiddo. So, how about some coffee?"

Emily grinned, "Ah…am I seeing the old Dave Rossi?"

Dave arched an eyebrow at her as he stood up, "Come on; let's go to Jim's coffee shop."

"If you're treating then let's go!" She stood up and they walked out.

Hotch was trying to concentrate on his work but the image of Emily and Dave being so close together kept flashing into his mind.

He saw movement outside his office and looked up. It was Emily and Dave, and she had her hand looped around his arm and they were smiling and talking.

Too friendly and too close! Too damn cozy!

It irked him.

_Why?_

_I want it to be my arm that her hand is on. I want her smiles directed at me!_

_Jealous, huh?_

_What? No! Well… yeah, I guess._

_But if she is with your best friend, what are you going to do about that?_

Hotch sighed.

_Nothing, I guess. Dave should be happy; after what he had gone through and Emily should be good for him._

"Oh hell, who am I kidding? I want her!" he muttered to himself.

"Hotch? You okay?" It was JJ. "I knocked but you didn't answer and we just got the invite to Tennessee."

Hotch nodded quickly; he hoped JJ didn't hear what he had just said. "Get the team together and we'll meet in the conference room in fifteen minutes." He stood up from behind his desk.

JJ nodded and closed the door. She frowned slightly; _what the heck was that about? Who is he referring to, that he wanted? And why does he seem so angry?_

Shaking her head, she walked towards the conference room, her cell phone in her hand, calling the team.

…

"Aaron, what is going on?" Dave asked as they got back to Quantico a few days later.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch almost snarled.

Dave's eyebrows rose up, "Well, for one, you're just being rude to Emily throughout the case and right at this moment, you're snappish to me. Something we did?"

Hotch glared at him, "No. Nothing is wrong. Good night." He quickly walked away and headed up to his office, slammed the door shut.

Frowning, Dave kept his gaze at Hotch's office; what the hell was wrong with him?

He heard movement and turned to see a sad Emily walked slowly to her desk, the white bandage visible on her neck.

"Emily," he called out.

She turned and seeing Dave, smiled sadly.

"Look, you did great there. Everyone said that, so don't let his words get to you."

Emily shrugged, "Thanks Dave. But it hurts, especially coming from him."

"Emily, when are you going to tell him? If he knows how you feel, then things might be different."

Emily's eyes widened, "Oh god no! Don't even breathe about it! I wish I didn't tell you at all about this!"

Dave grinned as he patted her shoulder, "Not to worry, I won't say anything. Not from me. But I should tell you that I think he's got something in for you. The way he looks at you sometimes when he thinks no one is looking."

Emily snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure he is thinking of several ways to get rid of me! In fact he probably wished our UnSub managed to stick his knife deeper into my neck!"

"Emily!"

"No Dave, I don't think he has that kind of feelings for me. Just forget it." She leaned in to peck his cheek before she went to her desk and sat down.

Dave watched her for a while before heading to his office.

Hotch was seething. He had looked down to the bullpen hoping to see Emily at her desk when he saw Dave patted her shoulder and a moment later, she kissed him!

She kissed Dave! In the bullpen!

Shoving the blinds away from him, he walked to his desk and sat down on his chair. His concentration was blown; the stack of files in front of him was ignored.

He knew he was being totally out of character; it was not like him at all to act like this.

And he knew he was being an ass to her when they were in Tennessee; he knew he was being very unfair to her when she had done her damn best to get to the UnSub and save the victim.

He couldn't help it when he saw how close Emily and Dave had become lately; his heart and stomach lurched uncontrollably whenever he saw the two laugh together at some private jokes.

He should be the one joking with her; he should be the one to make her laugh!

_Damn Dave!_

A knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie, "What!"

The door opened and it was Dave.

"Wow, you okay, Aaron?"

Feeling a bigger ass, Hotch tried to relax, "Yeah, I'm fine. I thought you're heading to the cabin?"

"I am in a bit but I wanted to er, tie up loose ends before I headed out."

"Loose ends?" Hotch asked.

Walking into the office, he sat down on a chair, "Emily." He said simply.

"What about Prentiss?" Hotch frowned harder. He didn't really want to talk about her, especially with Dave!

"What's going on, Aaron? Why are you so hard on her? What has she done to get on your shit list?"

Hotch's frown darkened, "I'm not hard on her, Dave. What gave you the idea that I am? And she is not on…I don't have a shit list."

Dave didn't look convinced, "Aaron, listen to me; Emily knows what she is doing, we trust her implicitly. And I thought you did as well. Yesterday's take down, you know she couldn't wait for backup. It was the right decision."

Hotch just stared at Dave.

Dave shook his head, "Look, I know she put her life in danger but that's our job. Our priority is the victims. I would have done what she did, and so would you. And you did. If I recall correctly, there were quite a few times you tackled the UnSub by yourself. And don't give me that bullshit about you being a man and she is a female."

Dave saw Hotch's demeanor; his shoulders sagged a little, his frown lessened to a sad look.

"She did great, Hotch. And she would do it again, as would anyone of us, given the situation. So the question is, why?"

Hotch closed his eyes as he relived the scene; Hotch, Morgan and Dave were in a warehouse searching for the UnSub and two victims. Emily and Reid were outside waiting when she saw movement at the outside west corner of the warehouse. It was the UnSub and he had one of his victims with him.

Emily had tried to key into their earplugs to apprise them of the UnSub's movement but transmission was not working. She decided to pursue the UnSub, telling Reid to stay put and wait till the sweep inside was cleared and let them know where she was heading.

The UnSub was a serial rapist that was wanted in three states. The victim he was holding hostage held signs of severe beatings and no doubt, she had been raped as well.

Emily began to talk to the UnSub, Richard Westmore, when she had him backed into a corner. Holding the victim close to him, he leered at Emily; brunettes were his favorite.

"Richard, let her go."

"Why should I? Or, how about an exchange?" He licked his lips as he ran his eyes on Emily's body.

Emily tried not to show her disgust as she asked him what he was talking about.

He grinned as he indicated her.

"Me? You will release her if I come to you?"

"Yes. Just think about how I can please you. I have a lot of experiences and I know how to make you want me."

An eyebrow arched, she kept talking to him, buying time. She hoped the rest of the team would be on their way here by now.

"First drop your gun, sweetheart," he demanded.

"Okay, I'll drop my gun and you release her."

"I might consider it."

"No, Richard; come on, I said I'll go with you, so how about being fair."

He thought about it for a moment and began to nod his head.

At this point, Emily heard small rustling noise to their right, she hoped it was the cavalry.

"Okay Richard, together. I drop the gun, you release Lisa. Deal?"

"You'll come to me? You'll let me do what I want with you and not fight it?"

Repressing a shudder, "Yes, I will. Okay, on a count of three," she had spotted Morgan creeping behind him.

She began the countdown.

"One." She moved her gun from pointing at him to holding it out to her right.

"Two." Richard, his mind was full of images of what he would do to Emily, began loosening his hold on his victim.

Before Emily uttered 'three', Richard heard movement behind him and began to turn to where Morgan was, who was still a good distance away from them. Emily saw this as an opportunity and rushed to him, her intent was to move Lisa out of harm's way. As she got closer, Lisa fainted. Her body slid down, surprising both Emily and Richard. So, instead of grabbing the victim, she grabbed the UnSub, who unbeknownst to Emily, had a knife.

Richard, acting on instinct, tried to stab Emily. Emily saw the blade coming towards her and turned her head to deflect the blade. Luckily, he grazed her neck instead of slashing it.

Emily managed to punch him in the nose as Morgan knocked the knife away and held him in a grip-lock.

The rest of the team arrived and JJ gasped when she saw blood trickling down Emily's neck and staining her shirt. Everyone thought the worst as Richard's method of killing was slashing his victims' neck. Emily assured them that her neck was not slashed just nicked.

Hotch was about to dash to her, making sure she was alright when Dave moved before he did. Instead, he went over to Morgan and handcuffed Richard.

As he was doing it, he could see, at his peripheral, Dave was holding Emily very close to him and helped her towards an awaiting ambulance.

_Should have been me! I should be the one walking her, ensuring she was not badly hurt!_

"Hotch! You okay?" Morgan called to him. Hotch was still squatted down while Morgan had hauled Richard up, readying to move him to a police car.

Hotch stood up and turned to look at Morgan, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get him out of here."

Morgan nodded and guided Richard out of the woods.

Richard began to laugh, "Oh, you guys should have waited a moment more! I would have given you a very good show. Me and that female agent, she would have been putty in my hands!"

"Shut up, you piece of shit!" Morgan forcefully pushed their suspect onwards.

But Richard was undeterred, "I got to feel a little when she was on top of me! Oh, under different circumstances it would be very delicious! Her on top of me, and showing off her ti.."

Hotch shoved him hard from behind, shutting him off. Hotch didn't want to hear him talk about Emily in that way. But the image came unbidden and it was Hotch who was lying beneath Emily, her eyes sultry and lips swollen, and she was riding him hard…

"Hotch, you need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his office with a nagging Dave.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Dave.

"You, your feelings for her."

"My feelings for her? I don't…" Hotch tried to deny.

"Aaron, you cared more about Emily than you know. Tennessee; when you saw the blood on her neck, you should have seen your reaction, you were so close to rushing to her and pick her up even though she was not quite hurt."

Hotch was stunned; he didn't realize he was that obvious.

"I stepped in before you made a fool of yourself in front of everyone, and I don't think Emily appreciated that gesture in public. In private, she might …" Realized he spoke too much, Dave clammed up.

Hotch frowned as he saw that Dave was about to say something else about Emily but had stopped.

"But Dave, aren't you and Prentiss…?" Hotch stared at him in confusion.

Dave grinned, "What? You think that Emily and I…that we are in a relationship? Oh no, you're mistaken, my friend. She is my friend as well, and that's all. She has someone else in mind."

Hotch looked as if someone had punched him in his solar plexus, "You mean you and her are not…?"

Dave arched his eyebrows high, "Don't tell me that all this time, you are acting like an ass because you think Emily and I are together?" He began to laugh.

Hotch felt like a fool, "Okay, you can stop laughing now. I know I misjudged you two and…"

"Misjudged? Aaron, you're jealous! You were jealous of my relationship with Emily!"

Then he sobered and continued, "Emily had been helping me cope with Carolyn's passing."

Hotch now felt smaller than before, "I'm sorry, Dave, I am really a bastard for acting like this to you…and Prentiss. I hope you'll forgive me."

Dave waved his hand and stood up, "Look, you didn't do anything wrong, so no apologies here but you do owe one to Emily. She doesn't deserve this treatment you're giving her. Go talk to her. I'm heading out now, have a good weekend."

Hotch shook his head, "She might not want to talk to me."

Dave stopped as he made his way to the door, "No, I think you're wrong on that. Tell her how you feel; you might be surprise by her response."

"What do you mean?"

Dave shook his head, "I have said too much as is. I promised her already. If you want to know what I'm talking about, go see her. Take care!" He quickly walked away.

As he made his way down, he saw that Emily was gone. Shrugging his shoulders, he hoped that after this weekend, he would be seeing a much different Hotch and Emily. A happier couple.

For being a pair of profilers, they certainly couldn't see what was before them!

He began to whistle as he headed to the elevator; his thoughts were of a good vigorous weekend of hunting with his buddy, Mudgie. He smiled as he thought of his dog's reaction when he realized where they were going.

…

It was time to take action, Hotch thought as he stood up and looked down to the bullpen, expecting Emily still there as she normally did. But she was not. Her desk was cleaned of clutter indicating that she was done for the day.

Figuring she had gone home, after all she did have a harrowing day! Once again, he berated himself for being so cold, so stupid!

Grabbing his briefcase, he quickly left his office and headed out.

Less than half an hour later, he was standing in front of her apartment door.

He knocked on the wooden panel.

No answer; he was slightly upset and disappointed to find that she may not be home.

He was about to knock again when he heard the door locks clicked.

"Hotch?" Emily opened the door, "Is something wrong?"

"May I come in?"

They both instantly recalled that he had asked that a couple of years ago, where he had asked her to accompany him to Milwaukee.

Unknown to the other, that case had an impact on them that was unexpected; that was when they began to have feelings for each other, more than colleagues.

Of course, it was taboo at that time; Hotch was still married and Emily would not get involved with a married man and especially not when he was her boss.

As neither knew how the other felt for them, they never acted on it afterwards.

Opening the door wider and stepping back, he walked in.

As she closed the door and turned to him, they stared at each other.

He saw that she must have just gotten home as she was still wearing her white shirt and pants but had shed her jacket. The bandage on her neck was a painful reminder of how close he was to losing her!

How he wished he could grab her and held her close to him.

Emily was wondering why he was here. For a moment, she thought he was here to give her another round of reprimands. She had seen his look when they were in Tennessee, how he looked angry.

She knew he was angry that she had approached the suspect on her own but she knew she had a good reason. She saved the victim and helped subdued the suspect. Everyone else told her that she did great but Hotch didn't. In fact, before they boarded the jet, he turned to her and told her that her action was reckless, and she put herself and possibly the team in danger.

Emily couldn't get a word edgewise and began to feel frustrated; what did she have to do to prove to him that she could be trusted, that she knew how to do her job and she knew how to take down suspects.

When Hotch turned away and got on the jet, Emily had stood there, her eyes pooled with tears.

They fell when she felt Dave squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey, you did a wonderful job! Don't let him affect you. He was only worried about you." He tried to assure her. At the same time, he was mad at Hotch and his attitude.

Emily quickly wiped her tears, "He sure has a strange way of showing that. I'm fine. He's right; I should have waited until I had back up. I mean, look at me, I was almost slashed."

Dave became angrier, "Emily! You didn't do anything wrong! Listen to me, kiddo, he was worried. You know he doesn't show his feelings much but trust me, he was worried."

She shook her head, "It's okay, Dave. I'll just have to do better." With that, she boarded the jet.

Dave was angry at Hotch for being stupid and Emily for letting stupid get to her!

"Hotch, I'm sorry I was not being careful enough. I will try to do better." She said softly as he continued staring at her.

Hotch shook his head, "No. You didn't do anything wrong. I did."

Emily frowned, and looked at him for explanation.

"I am sorry. What I said to you earlier, it was totally out of line. You did great and instead of commending you, I went for the opposite."

"What?" She was still confused.

"Look, how about we sit down and I'll explain."

Nodding, she moved from her spot and led him to the living room. Inviting him to the couch which he sat down on it, she sat down on an arm chair.

"I…You…" Hotch tried to explain but stopped as he realized he didn't know how to start.

"Hotch? Is everything okay?" She asked.

Hotch wanted to laugh; here she was, feeling shitty because she was cut by an UnSub and got her ass chewed by her idiot of a boss, and she was showing concern for him!

Now, he was feeling shittier.

With a sigh, he tried again.

"Pre…" shook his head, "Emily, I want to apologize to you for being such a bear. You don't deserve it, you don't deserve the way I'm treating you."

"Hotch," Emily was shocked to hear him use her first name which was seldom but it not unpleasant as it sent some funny feelings down to her stomach; she liked the way he said her name. "You don't have to apologize. I did do something stupid by going after him by myself. I deserved the thrashing."

Hotch stood up suddenly, "Emily! Will you let me be the bad guy for the moment?"

Emily shook her head, "What are you talking about, Hotch? I mean are you seriously okay?"

"Stop being so…so…angelic!"

Angelic? They both wondered at the word Hotch used.

"Angelic?" Emily wanted to know.

Hotch wanted to laugh. Either that or cry but he was not about to do that. And he grinned suddenly.

Emily eyed him, "Okay, you're grinning. Really Hotch, you're freaking me out."

Shaking his head, he approached her and took her hands, pulling her up from the chair. Clasping them tight, he began.

"Emily, I'm trying to tell you that I like you. A lot. And it was not easy to do so, and watching you getting close to Dave! I was…jealous." The last word he said it softly.

"Jealous? Did you really say that?" She wasn't sure if she heard it right, especially coming from Hotch.

And then, the other things hit her.

"Wait, you like me? I don't understand?"

He began to tell her of his feelings, of how those feelings for her had grown and festered for over four years, ever since his divorce from Haley. All those times he wanted to tell her. He had moved on from his broken marriage and he wanted to start afresh. With Emily. But he was afraid that she might reject him. So, he did the cowardly thing; he did not do anything about it, at all.

And then his jealousy; when any man hit on her, he got jealous. And especially when he saw her and Dave being close together. He thought he had lost his chance with her, and it hurt every time he saw them together. It didn't sit well with him.

When she was injured by Ian Doyle, when she almost died, he thought his heart couldn't take the pain anymore and then this dare-devil maneuver with the UnSub that led to her being injured. Were it not for her quick reflex, she would have been his latest victim.

It had scared him; the thought of losing her again was unfathomable for him.

And that was when he realized he loved her. And he needed to tell her before that near miss became a bull's eye.

Emily was stunned; Hotch loved her. Not like, but love. All in a span of ten minutes.

She was quiet when he was through. He waited for her reaction, something like flying into his arms rapturously.

But she stood still.

"Emily?" He was beginning to feel really concern.

"I am … I don't know what to say. That you like me just now and then you love me. And that you were jealous of Dave. And you were worried about my safety where you have never done before. And now, you want to know how I feel?"

He nodded.

She stared at him; he looked worried. He looked as if she would reject him.

She wanted to laugh.

All this time, she had felt such strong feelings for him that had carried over four years!

All this time, she thought he had never felt anything for her. She thought he was still in love with Haley.

All this time, she had fought with herself; she wanted to tell him. Tell him how she felt about him.

Wasted years!

And his unfounded jealousy! For him to feel such jealousy, he must really love her!

She began to laugh. Hotch frowned at her reaction.

Okay, if she had slapped him, he would understand but laugh?

Was she laughing at him?

"Emily? Talk to me."

She stopped laughing but a big smile stayed on her face, "I'm sorry Hotch. Oh my goodness! All this time, we've been so stupid and so dumb! I was jealous of the ghost of Haley! I thought you still loved her and that you could never love me or another! How I envied her that, even in her passing, she still had a hold on you! But I was wrong, wasn't I? Four years! We have wasted four years of our feelings for each other."

Hotch saw the logic in what she said and started laughing, and soon Emily joined him.

"Four long years. Dumb and Dumber!" Emily giggled.

"Who is who?" He laughingly asked, not wanting to know the answer.

Then, Emily sobered as she stared at him; he looked so handsome when he smiled with his dimples deepening.

He stopped laughing when he saw that she had stopped and she was looking at him with longing.

She began to breathe hard.

He knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling by the looks in her eyes. Those beautiful big brown eyes were laying it out for him. All her feelings shown to him.

Slowly, he walked closer to her until they were almost nose to nose.

He tipped her chin up and leaned in for their first kiss.

She responded slowly at first and then eagerly accepted more of his kisses as they deepened.

After a while, they pulled apart, panting hard.

"We have many years of making up for those lost four years."

Emily nodded, "We'll take it slowly. But I want you to know, I love you and I have always loved you for four years."

Hotch grinned, "And I love you, starting four years ago."

They leaned in for more kisses until something soft and furry rubbed against them.

Hotch, startled, stopped his kisses and saw a beautiful black cat.

"Well hello! Who might you be?"

Picking him up off the floor, Emily laughed as Serge began rubbing his head against her chin, "This is my cat and companion Sergio or for short, Serge."

Hotch reached out and began scratching the back of his head to which Serge purred loudly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the rubbing in his favorite spot.

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed, "Serge found a new friend!"

Hotch leaned over and kissed her more as he continued scratching the cat.

In between kisses, Hotch said, "He might like someone else more…"

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Well, Jack's been asking for something that's four-legged and furry. I think he'll like a cat, don't you?"

Emily nodded, "Sergio is a loveable cat. As long as he gets his food and a good scratching, he'll be your friend for life."

"Well then, how about spending the weekend with us? And Sergio is invited as well."

Emily brightened, "Really? I get to see Jack again? It's been a while since. He must be quite grown and full of wonder at life."

Hotch smiled, "He is. Soccer and girls."

"Girls? At his age?"

Hotch nodded, "I know. Last week was Becky, and the week before was Anders. Who knows who this week it's going to be."

Emily laughed, "He sounds like quite the charmer!"

"Yeah, I hope it's just a phase! He's only 6!" Hotch groaned as he nuzzled into her neck.

The rest of the world, for the moment, was forgotten. Okay, maybe for the rest of the night, the world outside their realm was forgotten.

Even Sergio!

The End

.

Well, that's it!

Let me know!

Lizzie


End file.
